


Corazones Rojos

by Kyra_Theurge



Series: Oscuros Cuentos de Hadas [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Theurge/pseuds/Kyra_Theurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay algo que ronda en lo oscuros bosques milenarios que rodean su pueblo, pero no es como lo adultos lo describían, piensa Caperucita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corazones Rojos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michan_kitamura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/gifts).



> Escrito para Michan Kitamura, solo por el placer de regalarle algo. Me demoré un poco más en terminarlo, porque los personajes insistieron en escribirse solos y de dos páginas, pasaron a cinco, o algo así. Si betear, así que cualquier falta de ortografía o similares, me dicen ;P
> 
> Basado en el cuento de la Caperucita Roja (si, se distorsiono bastante, lo sé)

Caperucita vivía en un pueblo cercano a unos bosques milenarios y, desde que era pequeña, había escuchado a los adultos hablar sobre la horrible bestia que moraba en los bosques. Su madre solía decir que debía ser cazada, por la tranquilidad del pueblo.

Cuando los años pasaron, la gente se fue olvidando poco a poco de la bestia, porque ésta rara vez atacaba. Había sido acorralada poco a poco por los cazadores, así que había decidido vivir una vida tranquila. Caperucita había crecido y como tenía una curiosidad innata, siempre quiso conocer a la bestia de la que tanto se hablaba.

La oportunidad se le presentó cuando tuvo que visitar a su abuela, que vivía al otro lado de los bosques. Caminó lentamente, esperando encontrar al monstruo. La perspectiva de pasar la tarde con su abuela no le gustaba mucho. Era una vieja cascarrabias y la obligaba a escuchar historias del pasado, de gente tan normal que era aburrido.

Así que caminó y caminó, el tiempo transcurriendo interminablemente. Al menor ruido buscaba el origen, desilusionándose al constatar que se debía a una rama o alguna roca desprendida. O al murmullo de las hojas de los árboles, movidas por el viento. Así llegó a casa de la abuela y, después de unas cuantas excusas para acortar la visita, volvió a casa.

La bestia había seguido a la chica por todo el camino. La observó con sus oscuros ojos y olfateó el aire, en espera de oler el peligro que siempre significaban los humanos. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que era todo lo contrario. Olía muy parecido a uno de los suyos, un ser innato de la naturaleza. Así que decidió quedarse y averiguar más sobre la criatura.

Caperucita salió de casa de su abuela, distraída y triste. Pensaba que la bestia de la que todos hablaban ya no existía y no podría conocerla. Era la única cosa que le daba algo de interés a sus días. Se fue a casa, arrastrando los pies, preguntándose con que se entretendría ahora por las tardes. Intentó imaginar otros seres fantásticos viviendo en aquel bosque, pero invariablemente su pensamiento regresaba la criatura.

La bestia, por su parte, seguía de cerca de la muchacha. Quería esperar al momento adecuado para acercarse. La dejó alejarse un buen trecho de la casa de la abuela, antes de aparecer ante ella. La chica se asustó con el ruido, por estar sumida en sus pensamientos. Observó como unos brillantes y oscuros ojos la miraban desde el follaje. Espero, quieta y en silencio, observando a su vez. Los ojos se acercaban lentamente y no quería alejar a lo que fuera que la observaba. La bestia dudaba si acercarse o no. Al final, se decidió y salió al encuentro de la joven.

Caperucita vio emerger un hermoso lobo, de oscuro pelaje ribeteado de gris. Sus ojos grises eran brillantes. Ella conocía la mirada que el lobo le daba, era curiosidad, como si se encontrara frente a un enigma por resolver. Ella se acercó a él, despacio, intentando que no se asustara y escapara. Al fin podría conocer a la bestia de las leyendas locales y quería observarlo más de cerca. Tenía miedo, había oído cosas terribles sobre el lobo, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que él no le haría daño.

El lobo la observaba fijamente. Que su instinto le dijera que la chica era un ser de la naturaleza no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Llevaba años luchando contra los humanos que invadían su territorio como para confiar en uno ahora. Mientras tanto, decidió, se dedicaría a observar y esperar. Caperucita se detuvo junto al lobo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Tenía miedo, pero el lobo le parecía una criatura maravillosa. Extendió su mano; quería acariciar ese suave pelaje. El lobo se lo permitió, cerrando sus ojos por un breve instante. Había algo tranquilizador en su toque. Estuvieron un momento así, lobo y niña, hasta que se separaron, alertados por un ruido. Ramas rotas crujían y pasos se acercaban. El lobo gruño, el rastro de un odioso humano se hacía más y más fuerte. Caperucita se quedó tras el lobo, como si éste la estuviera protegiendo.

Tras los arbustos por donde había aparecido el lobo, salió un hombre con un arma en sus manos. Era un cazador que, al ver al lobo y a la chica tan juntos, pensó que la bestia intentaba devorar a la niña. Así, apuntó a la bestia y le dijo a Caperucita que se apartara. La niña se negó; no pensaba permitir que alguien hiriese a la hermosa criatura. La bestia gruño más fuerte, su lomo erizándose al máximo y mostrando sus filosos dientes. El cazador no dudó y disparó, mientras las aves se elevaron de sus árboles, asustadas del potente ruido. Caperucita había cerrado los ojos, para no ver morir a su nuevo amigo. Cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que lloraba.

El lobo dejó salir un largo aullido, herido. La bala le había dado en una de sus patas, al haber retrocedido antes de que el cazador disparara. Antes de que éste alcanzara a disparar nuevamente, el lobo había echado a correr, herido como estaba y dejando un rastro de roja sangre, tal como la capa de Caperucita. El cazador se acercó entonces a la niña para tranquilizarla, sin saber que ella no lloraba por miedo al lobo, sino de pena al saber que estaba herido y que podría haber muerto por su culpa. Ambos, adulto y niña, caminaron hasta el pueblo. Caperucita iba callada, preocupada por el lobo y en cómo podría encontrarlo para sanar sus heridas.

Al llegar al pueblo, el cazador relató cómo había salvado a la niña del horroroso monstruo y todos decidieron celebrar tal hazaña. Caperucita se encerró en su habitación, no dispuesta a celebrar algo que no consideraba correcto. Mientras otros celebraban, ella preparó vendajes, agua limpia en una botella y otras cosas que podría usar para aliviar las heridas del lobo. Así salió a hurtadillas de la casa y desapareció en dirección al bosque. Caminar por él de noche no era una experiencia muy placentera, tenía miedo y esperaba encontrar a la criatura a tiempo. Mientras caminaba, a veces miraba el cielo. La luna brillaba, alta, y Caperucita recuperaba un poco de la fe que perdía con cada paso que daba. Sin saber cómo y, usando su instinto, llegó hasta una ladera enorme, desde donde se podían ver la entrada de múltiples cavernas. Utilizando su pequeño farol para guiarse, recorrió la entrada de ellas, una por una, buscando.

De pronto, vio algo que se movía en la oscuridad. Al acercarse, vio que se trataba de una persona. Creyó que era alguien peligroso e intento retroceder sin hacer ruido, pero se tropezó y cayó. El ser levantó su mirada y así ella pudo fijarse más en él. Tenía el mismo color de cabello que el lobo del bosque y los ojos eran oscuros también; era un gris parecido al de las nubes de tormenta. Era el lobo, ella lo sabía, su instinto se lo indicaba, aunque no sabía cómo este podía ser una criatura y un humano a la vez.

El chico emitió un aullido y ella se acercó. Vio que una de sus piernas estaba cubierta de sangre y Caperucita se apresuró en sacar las cosas que había traído consigo. Limpió la herida y extrajo cuidadosamente el proyectil mientras el chico lobo intentaba no gritar. Por fin, la herida vendada, Caperucita obligó al lobo a estirarse y lo arropó con una manta, instándolo a dormir. Con una pequeña sonrisa y una voz susurrante, el chico dijo: «Gracias».

A la mañana siguiente, Caperucita despertó abrazada al lobo. Su cuerpo transmitía mucho calor y una agradable sensación de calma. Él se encontraba despierto y la observaba fijamente. Ella se sonrojó y se separó lentamente de él. Caperucita le preguntó si estaba mejor y él respondió que sí, moviendo la cabeza. Se quitó las vendas y le mostró la herida, que estaba cicatrizada.

El chico entonces comenzó a contarle su historia. Era un hombre lobo, un cachorro dentro de su manada. Ellos habían vivido desde siempre en esos bosques, desde antes que siquiera existiera la aldea. Los problemas habían comenzado cuando la aldea se había edificado, y los cazadores habían comenzado a invadir el bosque. Habían matado a algunos de los suyos y la manada había sentido peligrar su territorio, por lo que se habían defendido como habían podido. Con el paso de los años, cada vez menos humanos se aventuraban hacia lo profundo del bosque y la manada había regresado a las viejas costumbres, pero unos años después de que él naciera, los cazadores habían acudido nuevamente con sus armas al bosque, en una especie de competición por ver quién conseguía al mítico y salvaje lobo monstruo.

Entonces, el nuevo líder de la manada había decidido no arriesgarse y migrar hacia otros bosques pero, en el traslado, él se había quedado atrás. Desde entonces vivía solo, esperando el día en que podría encontrar el camino de regreso con los suyos. Caperucita escuchaba atenta y, al finalizar la historia, prometió al joven lobo toda su ayuda para que volviera con su familia. Él sonrió y volvió a darle las gracias, con la misma voz bajita de la noche anterior.

Se pusieron en camino la tarde de ese mismo día. Caperucita había insistido en que mientras antes mejor,  
porque lo más probable es que la estuviesen buscando y, si los atrapaban, podrían dañarlo. Caminaron uno junto al otro, el lobo con la apariencia de un muchacho, Caperucita tomando su mano para guiarlo. Él había conseguido ropas de muchacho un tiempo atrás, para las veces que necesitaba camuflarse entre los humanos pero, apenas oscureció, regresó a su forma animal y instó a Caperucita a montar en su espalda.

Y así viajaron, día y noche, noche y día, hasta completar una semana. Caperucita escuchaba atentamente las historias que el lobo le contaba en los períodos en que se encontraba en forma humana. Historias de criaturas mágicas, como él, todas maravillosas a oídos de Caperucita. Y ella cada vez tenía menos ganas de regresar a casa. Ella lo guiaba a él a través de pueblos o aldeas que conocía gracias a los viajes que hacía con su madre cuando iban a vender los productos que su aldea fabricaba, mientras viajaban según las pocas noticias y señas que el lobo había podido averiguar sobre el destino donde su manada se había dirigido.

Hasta que llegó el día en que llegaron a un inmenso bosque que se encontraba junto a las montañas. El bosque seguía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y más allá. Caperucita lanzó un grito de asombro y el lobo tomó su mano, mientras seguían caminando. El bosque los recibió con sus sonidos y sus sombras. Caperucita sabía que allí había algo más, aunque no podía saber que era. El lobo le prometió que nada ni nadie la dañarían mientras él estuviera allí.

Mientras más avanzaban, más nervioso se mostraba el lobo. Al final, terminó transformándose y, Caperucita montando a su espalda, se echaron a correr veloces por el bosque, cual sombra que caza. Al llegar al corazón del bosque, él se detuvo de improviso. ¿Y si su manada no le reconocía? ¿Si no lo aceptaban? Las dudas lo acechaban, mientras sentía más y más su presencia y su olor.

Entonces, algo se movió entre los árboles. Caperucita se aferró con fuerza al pelaje de su amigo, presintiendo que algo sucedería. Un lobo gigantesco apareció. Tenía un pelaje muy similar al de su amigo, pero sus ojos eran de un azul cielo, como el de los días de verano. Lobo corrió hasta la criatura mayor y restregó contra el mayor, cerrando sus ojos. Caperucita se bajo de la criatura y se alejó unos pasos, queriendo darles algo de privacidad. Las criaturas se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se transformaron a la vez. Caperucita se asombró de ver que el lobo gigante solo era una mujer, que abrazó al muchacho mientras este sólo le decía, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho: «Madre, madre».

Se tomaron de las manos y el lobo guió a su madre hacia Caperucita. Ella le sonrió, percibiendo lo mismo que había sentido su hijo en ella. Algo que no era humano, algo que estaba ligado a la tierra misma. Le dio las gracias por ayudar a traer a su hijo de vuelta a casa, explicándole mientras los tres caminaban, que la manada había pensado que el cachorro había muerto. Y el líder no había querido perder a nadie más en una expedición de búsqueda. Se adentraron entonces entre los árboles y delante de ellos apareció el campamento de la manada. Los niños corrían y un grupo de hombres se encontraba reunido alrededor de una mujer que contaba una historia. La madre del lobo ignoró todas las miradas que les dirigían y se dirigió directamente a la choza del que era, según Caperucita se enteró después, el líder.

Él parecía estar esperándoles. Compartió una larga mirada con la madre de su amigo, como si pudieran hablar con su mente y luego se dirigió al muchacho. Le preguntó si le había revelado su nombre a Caperucita y este contestó que no. El líder cerró los ojos, como si meditara. Y luego miró a Caperucita, diciéndole que ahora ya no podría irse. Caperucita quería saber el porqué y él le contestó que era la ley. Además, le dijo, ella debía convertirse en una de ellos. Caperucita lo pensó. Recordó así su vida anterior, antes de conocer al lobo. Una vida en la que no encajaba y en donde todo era igual. Y aceptó quedarse.

Esa noche los lobos realizaron una fiesta, por recobrar al miembro perdido y por la chica que iba a convertirse en uno de ellos. Muchos lobos hicieron fogatas y bailaron alrededor de ellas, mientras otros contaban historias y leyendas de su pueblo. Peinaron a Caperucita y colocaron un amuleto sobre su cuello. La hicieron bailar y pintaron pequeñas marcas sobre su rostro, brazos y piernas con esencia de flores.

Y cuando todo terminó, mientras todos se iban a dormir, le indicaron una pequeña choza en un rincón del campamento. Al entrar, vio al lobo esperándola. Se sentó frente a él, nerviosa. Él tomo sus manos y le prometió que no le haría daño. Además, le dijo, por fin podría revelarle su verdadero nombre. Se recostaron uno junto al otro y el lobo acarició su cara, beso su frente y bajando hasta su pecho, la mordió, muy cerca de su corazón. Ella sintió un dolor muy agudo, como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal, pero poco a poco sintió el alivio, algo parecido a la somnolencia, el sueño. Y así se durmió.

Soñó con el bosque, con ser un ser de cuatro patas que corría, sintiendo el viento contra su pelaje, oliendo la vida del bosque y la de los seres que lo habitaban. Soñó con el lobo a su lado, revolcándose con él sobre las hojas del claro, sintiendo su presencia aunque él se encontrara muy lejos. Sabía que podría llamarlo sólo pensando en él y susurrar su nombre en su oído. Sus corazones se fundieron en uno, la sangre bombeando más y más, rojo sangre y roja vida, pasando de uno a otro y de vuelta otra vez. Se sintió verdaderamente viva por primera vez en su vida y deseo que nunca, nunca esto se acabara. Y estar siempre con el lobo.

Cuando despertó, antes siquiera de abrir siquiera los ojos, se dio cuenta de que su sueño se había hecho realidad.

Ahora Caperucita era un lobo.


End file.
